narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Ino Yamanaka
Ino Es gibt noch andere jutsus wie shindashin,shinraiju und shinrashin einer der gennanten jutsus kommt in dem kampf Ino Yamanaka und Naruto Uzumaki vs Misumi in episode 171 vor und noch ein in der episode 170 bis 173.shindashin kommt in denn folgen 190-195(ungefähr) vor in der mission wo ino und naruto die dicke frau verloben sollen die frau ist eine Prinzessin und heißt haruna ES WÄR GUT WENN IHR DIE 3 JUTSUS BEI DEN JUTSUS AUFSCHREIBEN WÜRDET UND SIE ERKLÄREN WÜRDET DESWEGEN HABE ICH DIE EPISODEN NR: DAZUGESCHRIEBEN BITTE.DANKE!!! ---- Wann hat Ino das SHinranshin no Jutsu verwendet? Ninjason 15:35, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sie benutzt es auf einer Mission mit Shino, Naruto und Anko. In der Folge gibt es ein Mädchen, das zu einem Monster wurde, weil ein Wissenschaftler von Orochimaru irgendwas mit ihr anstellte. Da sieht man auch die Vergangenheit von Anko als Orochimaru noch ihr Sensei war.Laili1997 17:41, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Also ist es nur im Filler. Danke dir dür die Info. Ninjason 19:17, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wo steht eigentlich das Tsunade Inos Lehrerin war ? ich hab das bisher im Manga nicht gelesen kann mir einer sagen welches Chapter bzw. welche Seite das ist ? weil es kommt mir komisch vor das überall steht Tsunade ist die Meisterin aber die hatte ja schon Sakura als Schülerin und man hat Ino nie mit Sakura und Tsunda zusammen gesehn genauso wie Ino keine Tsunade typischen Jutzus Benutzer:Tobi y naruto :das war ganz am ende von naruto (vor naruto shippuuden). ino ist ebenfalls wie sakura tsunades schülerin geworden - deshalb kann sie auch heil-jutsus. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:39, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) hmm... es müsste dann noch vor kakashis story sein oder ? aber da gibt es nur sakura die bei tsunade an der tür klopft und fragt kannst du mir sagen wo genau das ist ? Benutzer:Tobi y naruto Letztes oder vorletztes Kapitel vor Kakashi Gaiden. Ninjason 08:42, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ihr meint das hier oder ? http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/236/09/ Benutzer:Tobi y naruto :Der Ursprung davon liegt wohl ehr in der Anime ich glaube es war in Episode 220 da geht Ino zu Sakura und sagt das sie auch Medizinische Jutsus lernen will oder so ähnlich. --Revan55 10:53, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Was sind denn das bitte alles für Jutsus, die da bei Ino stehen? # Ninpou: Gekkou Bijin # Ninpou: Hyakka Ryouran # Magen: Chou Shinka # Shindashin no Jutsu Von denen habe ich ja noch nie gehört. Ninjason 18:48, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :hab ebenfalls keine ahnung, was die sein sollen? vllt in einem spiel benutzt sie das? :/ ich entferne sie aber erstmal aus der manga-sektion. Johnny/ジョニー 23:36, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke, dachte schon ich hätt da was nicht mitbekommen... Die sind laut Versionscheck aber schon ziemlich lange da... frage mich, wer die da reingetan hat, hab jetzt nicht sooo weit Versionen verglichen. Ninjason 00:21, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Chakra aufspüren seit wann kann ino denn chakra aufspüren? ich kann mich an keine situation erinnern, in der sie so etwas macht! wongo2 soweit ich mich erinnere zeigt sie diese fähigkeit bereits während der chunin-auswahlprüfung! [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 21:09, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bild Also mal ehrlich, das Bild hier ist einfach nur fies. Das alte hatte Glasaugen aber hier sieht sie aus, als würde sie gleich losheulen. Könnte da jemand ein Bild mit einem halbwegs neutralen Gesichtsausdruck suchen und wenns keins gibt das alte wieder einfügen, das hier geht echt garnicht.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 15:09, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :ohh..hehe.. jep hier brauchen wir aufjedenfall ein neues bild [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 15:39, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::besser? :) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:24, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja besser als dass vorherige auf jedenfall. :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 17:33, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ino Jutsu Eine Frage beherrscht Ino eig. Doton-Jutsus. Weil ich bei vielen Mangas und Seiten gelesen habe das sie Doton Jutsus beherrscht. Wäre nett wenn einer das weiß und mir es hier drunter schreibt. (Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 22:08, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :nein, ino beherrscht keine doton-jutsus, weil sie in erster linie kein doton beherrscht. was du meinst ist bestimmt das Doton: Renga no Jutsu ...dieses jutsu - das eine doton-technik ist - wurde von allen shinobi der allianz eingesetzt, egal welche element-affinität jeder einzelne gehabt hat, genauer gesagt, egal ob jemand doton hatte oder nicht. darunter waren auch ino, shikamaru und choji, die explizit beim benutzen dargestellt worden sind. jedoch, wie gesagt, hatte jeder dafür quasi sein chakra gegeben, weil es ein sehr einfaches jutsu ist. aber in mehrfacher ausführung hatte es einen effekt. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 23:07, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Chakra Hier steht bei Fähigkeiten "besitzt das meiste Chakra". Aber Ino hat laut Parameter nur 2,5 Chakra und Choji ganze 3,5 bei Chakra. Müsste den nicht bei Ino den 4 stehen?Kann jemand mir es sagen? Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 15:48, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :hmm... Die Parameter kommen aus den schriften und die aussage mit dem meisten Chakra kommt glaub ich aus dem Manga. Da gibt es wohl mal wieder ein widerspruch :( .. da der Manga aber vorrang vor den schriften hat, lassen wir die aussage so stehen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 08:27, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) So, wir werfen die Diskussion scheinbar wieder auf. Wir brauchen eine Quelle dafür (wer der Ansicht ist, die Information sei keine Fehlinformation, sucht bitte nach einer Quelle im Manga), wenn wir die bald nicht zusammenkriegen, wird die Information wieder gelöscht. Also bitte: Quelle suchen! (ist meines Wissens nach nämlich eine Fehlinformation) Mehr Meinungen sind erwünscht, wer aber meint, es sei keine Fehlinformation, muss eine Quelle angeben können. YukiWarZone(Contact) 14:59, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich fühle mich angesprochen, hab grad aber leider keine Zeit, nach einer Quelle zu suchen, Klausur-Stress. Gib mir 1-2 Tage und ich finde Zeit, um nach der Quelle zu suchen. Lass es bitte erstmal so stehen, denn ich bin ja anscheinend nicht sie Einzige, die der Meinung ist, dass sie es irgendwo gesagt hat :) Dieses "irgendwo" dürfte sich übrigens auf die Bände 31-39 beschränken, da ich bis vor Kurzem nur diese besaß und es somit in einem von diesen Bänden gelesen haben muss. Gruß Scary(Dissi) 15:12, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, geht klar. :D Auch wenn du 'ne Woche brauchst - solange du Bescheid gibst, ist alles okay. :D (ich sehe den Quell-Text deiner Unterschrift! Und ich sehe, dass es gut ist! xD) YukiWarZone(Contact) 15:14, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Notfalls fügst du mit der Vorlage "InBearbeitung" einfach ein, dass du gerade daran arbeitest, damit kein anderer da was dran ändert für den Zeitraum deiner Suche/Bearbeitung. YukiWarZone(Contact) 15:17, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich glaube, dass da so schnell keiner was dran ändern wird. Und ich beeile mich ja ;) (Danke schön, hat auch lange genug gedauert, meinen Laptop dazu zu überreden, das zu tun, was ich sage XD) Gruß Scary(Dissi) 15:23, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Band 31-39: Fehlanzeige. Falls jemand einen Geistesblitz hat, immer her damit. ^^ Scary(Dissi) 14:50, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, was meinst du, wieviel Zeit man dafür bräuchte (bzw. wie lange du brauchst xD)? YukiWarZone(Contact) 14:53, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::::Ich sags mal so: Wenn die Info in diesem Bänden nicht enthalten ist, müsste ich jetzt sämtliche Anime-Folgen und Mangabände durchgehen, und dafür hab ich nun wirklich keinen Nerv XD. Können wir nicht einfach hinschreiben "Angabe ohne Gewähr" oder "siehe Diskussion"? Scary(Dissi) 15:07, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Dann würde ich eher dazu tendieren, das zu löschen, um ehrlich zu sein. Es ist eine Behauptung ohne jeglichen Anhaltspunkt und als Wiki muss man einen gewissen Wahrheitswert bewahren. FALLS da mal irgendwer eine Quelle zu findet, können wir das gerne übernehmen, aber so - nope. Zumal ich mich wirklich nicht daran erinnere, dass Ino so etwas jemals gesagt hat. Das einzige was sie sagte, war (beim Kampf gegen Hidan und Kakuzu), dass sie NOCH das meiste Chakra hat, weil sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt nur hinter einem Baum stand (während Shikamaru und Choji schon am Kämpfen waren). Vielleicht meintest du ja das? Wenn ja - Ino meinte sie hat das meiste Chakra noch übrig. ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 15:12, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Die Stelle hab ich auch gefunden, nur meinte ich die nicht. Sie hat es irgendwann gesagt, vielleicht war es auch im Anime oder ein Filler...das weiß ich nicht mehr. Vielleicht stoß ich oder jemand anderes mal durch Zufall drauf, aber momentan siehts schlecht aus. Also: löschen. Oder wir lassen es noch ein bisschen mit "Referenz benötigt" stehen und hoffen auf den Geistesblitz eines Lesers. ^^ Andererseits wollte ich auch mal anmerken, dass hier viele Behauptungen ohne Referenz stehen, obwohl man eigentlich (wenn mans ganz genau nimmt) jegliche Behauptung "referenzieren" müsste. ^^ Scary(Dissi) 15:20, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Problematisch werden Behauptungen erst, wenn man - als aufmerksamer Verfolger der Serie, also wir xD - nicht sofort wissen kann, ob die Information so richtig ist. Natürlich haben sich auf allen Seiten viele Behauptungen angehäuft, die auch einer Überarbeitung bedürfen (ich hab' mir nicht umsonst 3 Testseiten angelegt... hehe). Jedoch kann man ja klein anfangen und Behauptungen, wie die mit dem Chakra, schonmal diskutieren. Wir lassen das noch eine Weile so stehen (mit "Referenz benötigt" natürlich), vielleicht meldet sich da ja noch jemand. Falls nicht, wird das wohl nach einiger Zeit gelöscht. ^^ (warum enden die drei letzten unserer Beiträge mit diesem "Smiley"? ... unheimlich...) YukiWarZone(Contact) 15:42, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Weil der Smiley Freundlichkeit suggeriert und niedlich ist ^^ Kann nie schaden. Also einverstanden, wir lassen es so stehen, unter der Bedingung "Referenz benötigt", und beobachten, was sich so tut. Ich überlege gerade, in den Osterferien Referenzen einzufügen...Da hab ich genug Zeit und tue etwas sinnvolles, immerhin liegt mir diese wikia sehr am Herzen und das juckt mir in den Fingern. Mal sehen. War schön mit dir zu diskutieren ^^ (unser Maskottchen, hehe) Gruß Scary(Dissi) 16:07, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Bearbeitung Ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm was ich verändert habe oder? Schlafbomben Irre ich mich, oder benutzt Ino die Schlafbomben überhaupt nicht im Manga? YukiWarZone(Contact) 14:11, 8. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich kann mich ebenfalls nicht erinnern, sie im Manga jemals Schlafbomben eingesetzt gesehen zu haben. Scary 20:25, 8. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Gut. xD Dann bleibt jetzt nur noch die Frage.. wann und wo hat sie die dann eingesetzt? Ich würd's ja sofort dementsprechend ummarkieren, aber ich hab' g'rad' keine Ahnung, ob's aus 'ner Filler-Folge, 'nem Special oder sonst was ist... Und wir brauchen eh die Quelle dazu. Würde der Verantwortliche bitte bald Antwort auf die Frage geben? Sonst wird's gelöscht (ist passabler als eine Fehlinformation). YukiWarZone(Contact) 12:01, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Also ich bin für ein Special...die kenne ich nämlich teils gar nicht. XD Auf alle Fälle muss der Verantwortliche ja einen Grund dafür haben, es zur Seite hinzuzufügen. Man schreibt ja nicht einfach irgendwas da rein (zumindest kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen...) Ich würde es auch in naher Zukunft löschen, sollte sich derjenige nicht in den nächsten Tagen melden und eine Quelle angeben. Ne kleine Frage am Rande: Werden die Infos aus The Last jetzt wie normale Spoiler behandelt oder was ist der neuste Stand? Danke. Gruß Scary 13:35, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Johnny hat dazu was im Forum gestartet - am besten beteiligen sich da so viele Leute wie möglich, damit wir zu 'ner Entscheidung kommen können, bisher steht nämlich noch nichts fest. :/ YukiWarZone(Contact) 09:13, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC)